Daylight
by ShinyDragonair2
Summary: Its New Year's Eve, unfortunately it won't be a happy New Year for Serena. She's Champion and it's her last day with her friends and mostly- her last day with Calem. How is she spending her last night with them? A huge party at a five-star hotel. It won't be too happy but it will definitely be special. Kalosshipping. Inspired by Daylight by Maroon 5 *New Year's One-shot*


_A/N Ok so this is my first oneshot. It's a New Year's special, Kalosshipping! Hope you like it. Oh and don't forget to review! :) *This story was inspired by Daylight by Marron 5, hence the name* I highly recommend listening to the song Daylight when the ballroom dance moment starts. You'll really get the feel._

* * *

_December 30th, 2013_

"Come on guys! Do it for Serena." May whined.

Drew shook his head, "I'm not singing a gay love song at a New Year's party."

Dawn glared at Drew, "It's not gay! It perfectly describes how Serena and Calem will feel tomorrow. She's not coming back for a year!"

Leaf glared at Gary, "Gary are you even listening?!"

Gary looked up from his iPhone, "Hm? Oh yeah we'll sing it." He said subconsciously, staring at his phone again.

Leaf smirked, "Promise?"

"Yep." Gary agreed, not even listening to what Leaf said.

Drew face-palmed and ran it down his face. _'Stupid Gary and his phone...I'm gonna break that damn thing soon.'_

Dawn grinned, "Paul's coming back from the Sea Spirit's Den tomorrow for the party!"

May, Dawn, Leaf, Drew, Paul and Gary were all in Kalos to celebrate Christmas and New Year's. There was a huge party being held in a hotel in Lumiose City on the 31st. They had all made friends with Serena a few years ago in Johto, she was attending a battle conference and met everyone there.

Drew rolled his eyes, "What is up with that dude and training. Oh well, Gary lets go memorize these lyrics now. They won't shut up if we don't sing it."

The three girls grinned mischievously as the two boys got up and left the room.

"This is perfect! Serena might be a bit more happy after this!" May said excitedly.

Leaf nodded, "Oh she will."

* * *

Serena sighed and buried her hands in her face. _'One whole year? Maybe...maybe I can visit. No, I can't I would be way too busy...I just hate being champion.'_

A month before that night, Serena had beat the Elite Four and the Champion, taking the role of the Kalos Champion. Calem was her best friend and rival that had helped her as they travelled across Kalos, striving for the same goal. Unfortunately, because of extremely young age, she needed to leave for a whole year for training with the Johto Champion, Lance.

_'At least there's that party tomorrow night. What good will that do. I'll still be leaving all my friends...'_

Serena sighed and cried herself to sleep that night, completely forgetting that she invited her friends over in the morning.

* * *

_December 31st 2013_

"Serena?!" Dawn asked in concern as she knocked on Serena's door.

"Come in." A sad voice said behind the door.

Dawn, May and Leaf walked in and gasped. There were tissues all over her room and everything was a mess, including Serena.

"Serena! Oh my god, what happened?!" Leaf asked, shocked at the sight before her eyes.

Serena sniffed, "I'm going to miss you all so much..."

May sat down next to her and smiled, "Don't worry, tonight will be super special okay?"

Dawn smiled too, "And its only a year. Ash and Misty will be nearby since they're in Kanto, don't forget Lyra, she's in Johto as well."

Serena smiled weakly, she felt a bit better, "Thanks guys. I can't go tonight though."

"Why?!" Leaf asked in shock.

She sighed, "Just look at me. I didn't pick out a dress, I can't style my hair and makeup myself and I can't go to the parlour in Lumoise City in this state!"

Dawn started waving her arms frantically, "Hello!? I'm a pro hair and makeup person remember!"

"But you have to do your own!" Serena protested.

Dawn shook her head, "I have the time to do mine and this night is _your_ night. I'm going to make you look gorgeous, even more gorgeous than you already are."

"Aww thanks...and what about my dr-"

May pulled put a beautiful dress from Serena's cupboard and shouted; "This one! You_ have_ to wear this!"

Dawn and Leaf were awed at its beauty and agreed.

Serena sighed but then smiled. "Alright."

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the evening as Serena headed down the stairs, her hair straightened but curled to perfection at the bottom and her stunning dress on.

Serena's mum, Grace, gasped, "My god Serena! You look so beautiful!"

Serena smiled, "Thanks Mum. We have to go now, I'm already late and I can't fly on Talonflame wearing this."

Grace nodded and grabbed her car keys, "Lets go. Your friends are waiting."

* * *

Serena hurried through the lobby of the five-star hotel as she heard singing from the large ballroom. She recognised it as Gary and Leaf singing, remembering that it was that song they wrote called Timber.

_"It's going down, I'm yellin' timber! You better move, you better dance." _Serena heard Leaf singing.

She walked faster to the ballroom, her heels were slowing her down a lot and eventually entered the huge ballroom through the giant doors.

Everyone around Serena looked at her although Serena's attention was on the stage where Gary was currently rapping, Leaf next to him, microphone in hand.

_"Swing your body round and round and then the night is going down, one more shot another round and then the night is going down." _Gary sang, Leaf rocking her hips at the same time.

May and Dawn who were dancing on the dance floor looked over and hurried over to Serena.

"Serena you're la-" Dawn stopped in her tracks as she took a look at the Kalos Champion, "Wow! You look ama-" Dawn was cut off again by fans.

"Look! It's Champion Serena!"

"She's so pretty!"

Serena sighed._ 'I just want to see Calem...'_

"Serena? Is that you?" She heard someone say behind her. The voice she wanted to hear so much.

She turned around and hugged Calem while whispering, "I'll miss you..."

Calem returned the hug and smiled, "I'll miss you too."

Gary and Leaf finished up their song as the whole place burst into applause. Leaf made an announcement, breaking Calem and Serena's moment.

"Alright everyone, listen up! To celebrate the new Champion of Kalos, Serena will have a dance with a gentleman of her choice."

The whole room looked at the beautiful Champion.

Serena looked at Leaf shocked as Leaf gave her a small wink. Leaf handed her microphone to Drew and he took his position next to Gary. Leaf jumped of the stage and smiled as Serena took Calem's hand and walked onto the dance floor. The whole ballroom went dark with the spotlight on them and they started slow-dancing as the music started and Drew started singing.

_"Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon why am I holding on,"_

Serena rested her head on Calem's shoulder as they danced to Drew's singing.

"This is so stupid." Paul muttered to himself from a nearby seat. Unfortunately for him, Dawn heard.

Dawn narrowed her eyes, "Paul! It is not stupid," she whispered furiously "it's the cutest thing ever!"

_"-and I'm trying not to sleep cause I know when I wake, I will have to slip away."_

Serena took her head off Calem's shoulder as Gary and Drew started singing the chorus, memories flooding into her mind.

**_"_**_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you close."_

**"__****Being** champion is my dream too! Friends?"

_"Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own but tonight I need to hold you close"_

**_"Friends."_**

_"Oh woah, oh woah, oh woaaah..."_

A tear rolled down Serena's cheek and fell onto Calem's suit as those old memories flew into her mind.

_"Here I am staring, at your perfection in my arms, so beautiful,"_

_**"Gotcha!" He said, catching me in his arms. His face went furious, as he faced Lysandre, "I'm not letting you harm Serena!"**_

"_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out, somebody, slow it down,"_

He looked at Serena and smiled, making her blush. She noticed others had joined in ballroom dancing on the dance floor.

_"This is way too hard, cause I know when the sun comes up I will leave this is my last glance that will soon be memories_"

_**"Let's battle! I want to see if you've gotten stronger!"**_

The chorus was repeated as they continued ballroom dancing, more and more people joining in.

_"I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over, I was afraid of the dark but now its all I want, all that I want, all that I want!"_

_"__And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close,"_

**_"You've surpassed me, Serena." He said, staring at the ground._**

_"Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close."_

**_"Calem! I'm Champion!" I squealed running up to him._**

_"And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close,"_

**_He smil_****_ed as I hugged him tight, "You've done it. You've achieved your dream...you'll always be a step ahead of me."_**

_"Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own, but tonight I need hold you so close."_

**_Diantha sighed, "I'm sorry Serena, you're going to have to leave for a whole year."_**

_"Oh woah, oh woah, oh woahhh"_

**_I was bawling helplessly on his shoulder, "I don't wanna leave..."_**

_"Oh woah, oh woah, oh woahhh"_

When music ended and the whole room burst into applause.

"Well, that was amazing! Thank you everyone for participating and lets give another round of applause for the new Champion of Kalos, Serena!" Leaf said enthusiastically.

Serena smiled and wiped a few of her stray tears away. She went up to the stage and Leaf gave her a surprised look but nevertheless gave her the microphone.

Serena took a deep breath and started speaking, her voice loud and clear on the speakers. The massive ballroom fell silent.

"I'd like to say a few words before I-" She shook her head and stopped her urging tears from falling, "-before I leave for training." Serena scanned to see May, Drew, Dawn, Paul and Gary standing there. Calem was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed smiling at her on the left side of the room. Leaf was beside her.

"I'd like to thank my friends for being there for me. May, Leaf, Dawn, Gary, Drew, yes even you Paul, and Misty and Ash who are in Kanto. And most of all, I'd like to thank Calem. Without him, I wouldn't be even close to where I am today. Thanks for being my best friend throughout my journey and my rival too." Serena smiled and spoke one last time, "Oh I almost forgot; Happy New Year!"

The ballroom burst into applause as Serena got off the stage. Everyone resumed their dancing, eating or chatting as party music blared from the speakers.

"You actually had the guts to speak!" Calem said as he came over to Serena.

She punched his arm playfully, "Oh hush. I can make speeches on the spot; you just witnessed a winged speech."

Calem chuckled, "The Champion winging a speech? Maybe you really are too young."

Serena's face fell. His words reminded her she was leaving the next day.

Calem sighed, "If this makes you feel any better, I'll try sneak some visits ok? I'm sure your other friends will too."

She shook her head, "If I want to be Champion, I have to do this myself. It's my responsibility and Kalos is depending on me to be their new Champion."

He smiled, "In that case," he held out his hand, "I'll be depending on you, Champion of Kalos. Until next year."

Serena grinned and grabbed his hand, "Until next year."

_"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" _

* * *

_A/N How was it?! This is my first one so pleeeeaaaassseee review! Don't forget to favourite if you liked it :) I kinda winged it. Just wanted to give it a go. Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2014 is an amazing year! :)_


End file.
